This invention relates to an elevated railway system of the type comprising a beam with tracks on opposite sides of the beam, and more particularly to a passenger station for an elevated railway system of this type.
This invention is especially concerned with a passenger station for a rapid transit elevated railway system of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,904. In that system, a triangular beam supported above ground level has tracks along both sides of the beam, each track comprising an upper rail and a horizontally displaced lower rail. Cars are adapted to travel on each track alongside the beam, each car having lower wheels which roll on the lower rail and wheeled outriggers extending between the car and the upper rail to support the car upright. The outriggers are movable up and down relative to the car while maintaining the car upright. The car has a door for passenger ingress to and egress from the car on the side of the car adjacent to the track. The triangular beam is hollow; maintenance personnel may travel within it.